


Knights and Servant

by gatepromise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatepromise/pseuds/gatepromise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene for 4.8, Lamia. An apology was owed to Merlin. Arthur sees to it he gets it. And the knights gain a bit of perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights and Servant

“Arthur, what are you doing? Stop—what—Arthur, really…”

Arthur wasn’t being aggressive in any way, true, but what he was doing was moving Merlin’s customary neckerchief out the way and peering at his neck. And then he’d pulled down the neckline of Merlin’s tunic and was looking down his shirt, no doubt with a good view of the mottled bruising on Merlin’s shoulders.

“Stand up, Merlin’, Arthur bit out. He had Merlin’s arm and was drawing him up off the bench from the worktable Merlin had been seated at in the chambers he and Gaius shared.

Gaius, for his part, watched these proceedings silently from his place at the opposite work table, one eyebrow on the rise.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on. You can’t just fling the door open and stride in here and start looking down my clothes…”

“Well, actually, yes I can. I’m the king. I can do whatever I want.” Arthur’s mouth wasn’t smiling, exactly, but his words held no heat. He let go of Merlin’s arm.

“Prat”, Merlin returned, and Arthur was pretty sure he’d stuck his tongue out at him. But he did stand up. “What’s going on, anyway? Whatever you’ve lost, I can promise I don’t have it down my shirt.”

“A bit of faith and trust, that’s what I’ve lost”, Arthur muttered, and promptly lifted the hem of Merlin’s tunic, viewing more bruising on his lower back, no doubt continuing on down into his baggy trousers.

“Arthur!” Merlin almost yelled, and swatted his hands away. “Stop looking at me!”

“Stop being such a girl, Merlin”, Arthur retorted, but he did take his hands away. Merlin made a show of adjusting his belt and pulling down his tunic, smoothing the homespun fabric. It was the purple shirt, Arthur’s favourite, Arthur noted, and then felt like facepalming himself for the realization that he actually had a favourite shirt of Merlin’s.

“Giaus, have you seen to his back? Are you aware of his recent injuries?”

Arthur was peripherally aware of Merlin stiffening slightly beside him.

The old physician spoke for the first time since Arthur had entered the room.

“Merlin sustained some minor bruising and scratches during his recent skirmish with the Lamia. It will heal naturally, well enough. The hot bath he was able to indulge in upon his return to Camelot eased the discomfort considerably. Don’t you agree, Merlin?”

Again, out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Merlin’s head bob in what might have been agreement, but Arthur didn’t give him time to respond otherwise.

“Yes, well, that’s all well and good, but it seems that Merlin here wasn’t completely forthcoming as to how he sustained those bruises and scratches. I have been speaking with Guinevere, and I think the knights owe him an apology. A very large apology. They behaved quite appallingly towards Merlin.” Arthur turned to Merlin now, who was frowning outright at him.

Arthur also noticed that Gaius was looking at Merlin with an expression that wasn’t pleased, either.

“It was the Lamia, they were under the influence of sorcery at the time.” Merlin’s voice was low, but it wasn’t pleading. To Arthur’s ears, the tone sounded more embarrassed then convincing.

“Yes, I understand that there were other forces at work here. On the other hand, they are knights of Camelot, the strongest and most noble fighting force in the five kingdoms, and they were unable to resist those forces. How is it that a woman and you, Merlin, the two of you no bigger than twigs, managed to resist against those forces when they could not?”

“Just lucky, I guess”, Merlin said, shrugging his sore shoulders and then wincing a bit.

“Mm.” Arthur said, raising his own eyebrows and nodding at Merlin, silently pointing out the absurdity of that comment. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed just how stiffly you’ve been moving since you got back yesterday, either.”

Gaius made a quick movement, coming around his work bench to stand closer to the two younger men. His question was directed at Arthur, but he looked directly at Merlin when he asked, “What part did the knights of Camelot play in this, Sire? Merlin has not mentioned anything to me…”

Merlin blushed scarlet, but didn’t speak. 

“Merlin has said nothing to me, either, about this, Gaius, which is another matter the two of us will discuss at a later date.” Arthur looked at Merlin severely. “Guinevere reports that he was threatened, roughed up, knocked down and had a torch waved in his face. I’m sure you will agree that this is conduct most unbecoming the knights of Camelot.”

“Indeed, Sire”, was all Giaus said gravely, with the weight of a thousand words. A look passed between Gaius and Arthur before Arthur turned back to the uncharacteristically silent Merlin. 

“Come with me”, he ordered.

Of course, Merlin came with him, just as he’d ordered, but he also subjected Arthur to his prattle all the way across the courtyard and back into the main entrance of the palace. He barely even paused when Arthur ordered a page to round up Sirs Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan and have them report to the Council Room at once.

“Arthur, really, I understand that it wasn’t really their fault. You don’t have to say anything on my behalf. They were enchanted, after all. I don’t blame them, honestly. They did say we could leave if we wanted to, Gwen and I, and return to Camelot, so it wasn’t like they were holding us prisoner or anything. They probably don’t even remember it and I know they’d feel really badly about it if they did…”

Arthur stopped so abruptly that Merlin, the idiot, ran straight into him, and there was some shuffling about and muffled curses as both fought not to topple over.

“They do remember, Merlin. They all gave me their glossed-over reports. Have any of them even apologized to you?”

“Well, no, but…”

“But nothing”, Arthur muttered, and increased his pace, leaving Merlin to splutter alongside.

“Really, Arthur, I wish you wouldn’t do this”, Merlin said, for perhaps the third time. They were now alone in the council room, the same room that Arthur had cleared of his advisors and very disapproving-looking uncle moments before. 

Arthur had been determined to just ignore Merlin, but his impatience over the wait for the knights apparently extended to Merlin as well.

“Sit down, will you”, he snapped at his fluttering, nervous servant and friend.

He might have explained to Merlin why he was doing this, and that it wasn’t only about him…although, it kind of was, too. Merlin was his servant, it was true, but he was more than that to him, he was his friend, though he didn’t go around spreading that bit of information to just everyone. He was also a physician’s assistant, and his speech writer, and a link to the people, and at the most unexpected times, a wise and trusted advisor. He was, quite frankly, every bit as much one of the knights as any of the others, albeit without the sword and cape and title. It worried Arthur very much that the knights had not seemed to realize that. 

He’d seen them interact with Merlin on hunting trips and quests. Merlin was teased as a little brother would be teased and pranked (like hiding his food), but it never got out of hand, at least not to Arthur’s knowledge. Merlin was no weeping violet, and his tongue was more than able to defend himself with cheeky retorts. Merlin seemed to understand that the bickering banter was all part of camaraderie shared among the men. That he was a part of it was not a torment but an honour, at least to the knight’s way of thinking.

At least, that was what Arthur had believed until Gwen had spoken with him last night. The knights had intimidated and manhandled Merlin physically—Merlin, who wasn’t a trained warrior by any means, and weighed less than Percival’s sleeveless chainmail. The knights had flung ugly words in his direction, pulling their rank and reminding him that he was nothing but a servant while they were knights.

They were knights who, with the exception of Leon, never would have become knights but for Merlin’s friendship and influence.

They had all apparently forgotten Arthur’s words at the Round Table less than two years ago, when he’d spoken of nobility and honour and no man being above another.

Arthur was jerked from his dismayed reverie by the arrival of the knights, all of them at once. They entered the room noisily but orderly, their red and gold cloaks flowing behind them. 

They came to stop at the far end of the table at which Arthur and Merlin sat, and as one, bowed to Arthur.

“Highness, you sent for us”, Leon said.

Arthur said nothing, just looked at them all for a long moment. 

And then looked at Merlin, who stared back at him wide eyed and shook his head minutely. 

Arthur sighed. “Yes I did. I wanted to ask all of you about the events of the past few days, and what you remember.”

“All of it, Sire”, Leon said. He was knight captain, so it was only appropriate that he spoke for all of them…

“Is that true for all of you? Do you recall all the events in regards to the Lamia?”

Arthur let his eyes sweep over Percival, Elyan and Gwaine.

They all nodded and murmured affirmatively.

Well, best get right down to it, then.

“Then why have none of you minging lot apologized to Merlin yet?”

All eyes but Arthur’s own turned to Merlin, who seemed to shrink in on himself, something Merlin never, ever did…

“Just so you know”, Arthur added. “Merlin has told me nothing that went on, but Guinevere was quite enlightening.”

“Because I was too ashamed to even face him”, Gwaine spoke up. Leave it to Gwaine. “You are absolutely right; I do owe him a big apology.” Gwaine actually broke rank, (also not unusual for him), walked over to Merlin, and bent close to him, leaning one arm on the table. “Sorry, mate, truly”, Arthur heard. “I’ll make it up to you. Damn ladies, you know how that goes…” and then more words exchanged, very quickly, leaving Merlin smiling at Gwaine.

The other knights, while not moving from their places, also spoke quick but obviously sincere words of apology to Merlin.

And then they all looked at Arthur, apparently awaiting his dismissal for them to resume their usual activities.

“That’s nice”, Arthur said sarcastically. “Thank you for doing that, and I’m sure Merlin appreciates it, but you didn’t answer my question, well, except for Gwaine. Why wasn’t this done before now?”

“No excuse, Sire”, they chorused together, the soldiers’ standard response when being reprimanded.

Arthur waved his hand impatiently. “None of that. I want a real answer.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Leon said, “We were not ourselves, Sire; we were under the influence of the Lamia…”

He sounded like he was about to say more, but Arthur cut him off.

“I am aware that that were outside forces at work here. What I’m not aware of is how Merlin and Guinevere managed to beat them back, and you, my most trusted knights, were not. You turned on each other”, and here Arthur glared at Leon and Gwaine, “And you seemed to take special delight in pointing out your station to Merlin, along with threats and some pretty physical bullying of him. He has marks on his back as a souvenir of your treatment.” 

“Its fine”, Merlin almost whispered.

“No, it is not”, Arthur stated clearly.

The four men’s faces were a study in shame, but Arthur wasn’t done yet. “You, Leon, I have known all my life and never would have taken you for someone who would do this, would say those words. I think I am disappointed with you most of all. The rest of you would never even be knights if it were not for Merlin’s influence on me, make no mistake about that.” 

Merlin stared down at the table, unmoving. Arthur could only see the outline of one sharp cheekbone, flushed red.

“I know that you are all aware that as my servant, Merlin is tasked to follow my orders, just as you are. I need him able to do so, not bruised to the point of hobbling about like that bizarre old sorcerer we keep running into in the woods.”

At this, Merlin made a strange huff of sound, but otherwise said nothing.

“I am trying to build a new Camelot, a kingdom of peace and prosperity, where no man is above another. I cannot do it alone, and I cannot do it with men who would pull their station as a weapon if it suits them. I had believed you all understood that.”

No one said anything for a long moment, and then Leon said, “It will not happen again, ever, Sire. You have my word.” 

Elyan, Percival and Gwaine all echoed the same.

Arthur let that marinate for a moment before taking a breath. “All right then.” He could see the knights all prepare for their dismissal.

They didn’t know him very well at all, it seemed.

“I think that along with apologizing to Merlin, that you all should make amends to him as well. I also think that you should all be reminded of your roots, and in your case, Leon, shown the life of a royal servant. So, in that spirit, I’m giving Merlin the afternoon off.”

“Really?’ Merlin said, perking right up, and Arthur fought not to roll his eyes.

“Yes, really. Off you go, help Gaius pick some herbs or skip through daisies; whatever it is you do in your spare time. Just be back in time for the evening meal.”

“Thank you, Arthur”, Merlin said, and started to rise from his chair.

“Oh, don’t thank me, Merlin.” Arthur said, an evil grin cleaving his features. “Thank these fine gentleman before you. They are the ones who will be completing your chores for the day.”

Merlin’s expression was apologetic to the knights as he left the room. The knights all looked chagrined, all except for Gwaine, who was smirking slightly and had nodded to Merlin in acceptance and acknowledgement.

It was a beautiful day, and one of the most restful Merlin had had in…well, he couldn’t remember how long. Once he’d gotten over his embarrassment over Arthur’s reaction to the knights and Lamia, he’d felt amazingly proud of his king and friend. 

Was this really the same bullying, prattish, arrogant arse he’d met in the square all those years ago?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin had spent the afternoon collecting herbs in the woods, just as Arthur had suggested, but also reading and practicing his magic in the privacy of the forest. He’d even dozed a bit under the trees, now and again, and felt positively rested by the time he returned to his and Gaius’ rooms, just as the sun was beginning to set.

He’d intended to just drop off his basket of herbs with his mentor, do a quick wash of his hands and face, and then make his way to the castle. Arthur’s dinner would need to be fetched, preparations for the evening needed to be made. His time off would be brief as always.

Merlin stopped short as soon as he opened the door. 

Gaius was there, sitting at the same workbench as he’d been that morning, but everything else had changed. Merlin could actually smell the clean of the room. The entire workroom had been dusted and neatened.

He looked a question at Gaius, who only smiled wryly and shook his head. 

“The knights?” Merlin asked.

Gaius nodded. “I thought I had seen everything until today. The sight of tall as a tree Percival trying to clean my leech tank…his big shoulders nearly got stuck in it…” Gaius started to chuckle.

Merlin joined in. He was kind of sad he’d missed that, but the mental picture...

“Oh, by the way…” Giaus added. “No need to worry about the wash this week. Everything has been done. Yours is folded on your bed—your freshly washed and made bed, I might add.”

It was like magic, truly, except that he hadn’t done anything this time.

Merlin was in for one more surprise. When he made his way to the kitchen for Arthur’s plate, the cook irritably chased him out, saying it was already there with His Highness, and why was he bothering her?

He didn’t know what that meant, but he thought he could check with Arthur first, just to be sure. 

When he opened the door, Arthur was waiting for him, sitting at the long table in his outer chambers. The four knights were lined up behind him, each of them in simple tunics and breeches, with no sign of their red cloaks or sword belts.

To a man, they all looked thrashed.

Each one of them had some sort of stain or tear in their clothes. One half of Gwaine’s shirt was completely wet, and his long hair a tangled mess, although he smirked and winked at Merlin when he saw him. Percival’s shirt was unstitched, both of the armholes coming undone, and there appeared to be something sticky in Leon’s beard, and there was a tear in the knee of his trousers. Elyan didn’t look much better, and Merlin noticed that one of his hands was bandaged.

What in the world?

“Ah, Merlin!” Arthur said jovially. “Good of you to join us. Now we can begin our meal. Gentlemen, if you would, please.” He waved a hand regally.

Gingerly, Merlin sat down as the knights began to serve both himself and Arthur. 

This was a bit…awkward. Especially when he heard several of the knights stomachs growl with hunger.

Always the adaptable one, though, Merlin decided to just go with it. So when Arthur asked him if he’d like wine, Merlin asked for wine not on the table, knowing that one of the knights would have to go all the way down to the cellar and back up to fetch it.

Or when he ‘accidentally’ spilled gravy and Leon had to clean it up.

Arthur, of course, knew exactly what he was doing (and who was Merlin kidding, the knights did too of course). Arthur, though, seemed wryly amused by it all.  
But the highlight of the entire day did not arrive until the knights had cleared away the dinner dishes and Arthur and Merlin were tucking in to sweet dessert: a fragrant blanc mange that was a treat Merlin only expected once or twice a year.

Arthur’s Uncle Aggravaine knocked and was allowed entry into Arthur’s chambers by Leon. 

Merlin noticed the man’s pinched countenance take in the scene: The three knights arranged, awaiting serving orders; Sir Leon, the knight captain, attending the door; and Merlin, a mere servant, sitting at the king’s table, eating with him.

“My Lord! This is highly inappropriate!”

For the first time since knowing Arthur, Merlin was delighted when Arthur took a page from his late father’s book:  
“I will decide what is appropriate in my kingdom, Aggravaine. And unless whatever you have to say urgently affects that kingdom, I ask that you await me in the council chambers.”

Aggravaine’s outraged splutter, and the look on his face, made the entire Lamia affair worth it.

 

~~End~~


End file.
